Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ
"Gundam ZZ" redirects here. For the eponymous mobile suit, see MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam. Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ or Mobile Suit Gundam Double Zeta (aired 1986–1987) was a forty-seven-episode anime series, and a direct followup to Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Gundam ZZ was also the third series in the Gundam franchise, yet another work in the Universal Century timeline. Overview Gundam ZZ was originally conceived of as a second season of Zeta Gundam, but it was ultimately decided that the show should feature an all-new cast, Tomino originally wanted Char as the main character, but he received the "okay" on Char's Counterattack. Nevertheless, its broadcast immediately followed that of Zeta Gundam and manages to tie up a major plotline from Zeta that was left unfinished. As part of Tomino's tendencies to follow up a tragedy with a comedy, this nominal sequel to Zeta Gundam struck a much lighter, often comical, tone, in contrast to its predecessor's brooding melodrama. For example, in the first episode, Captain Bright is reduced to defending the Argama from thrown oranges. Judau Ashta's first battle clearly lampoons the previous Gundam pilot's instant piloting ability by having Judau be incredibly poor at combat in his first battle, however his opponent is still quite afraid of him. The whimsical opening theme song Anime Ja Nai (It's Not Anime) reflected the campiness of the first half of the series. The second half of the series does return to a more serious tone while sporting a more somber opening theme song. Because of its lighter tone and its slapstick humour, the series suffers a poor reputation among the serious-minded ranks of Gundam fandom, some of which even accuse Tomino of deliberately trying to sabotage the Gundam franchise. Despite this, it scored high ratings with the younger, more casual audiences, and the show's first opening theme Anime Ja Nai became extremely popular with anime fans and is sometimes mentioned as one of the most memorable anime songs of all time. Story As the continuation of Zeta Gundam, this series once again follows the story of the Anti Earth Union Group (AEUG) battleship Argama after Zeta's final episode. To fight off the Axis Zeon, now called the Neo Zeon, Captain Bright Noa recruits a group of teenage junk collectors led by the loudmouthed but powerful Newtype Judau Ashta to pilot the Argama's mobile suits. Now sporting a line up of the behemoth MSZ-010 Double Zeta Gundam and the returning MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, RX-178 Gundam Mk-II and Gundam-like MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki, the group is nicknamed the Gundam Team. As such, this became the first of a number of Gundam series where a team of Gundam mobile suits fight alongside each other regularly. The climax takes place at Side 3 in the Battle of Axis. Out of the major Zeta Gundam characters, only recurring captain Bright Noa and Axis leader Haman Karn make more than cameo appearances in ZZ; Char Aznable's planned appearance was canceled when Tomino was given the go-ahead to do the Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack movie. Yoshiyuki Tomino's original plan for the show which involved Char's return was neither revealed Glemy's sudden change in motivation seems to give a hint that he fills in for him at the end, nor does Tomino himself remember it and aside from the openings, Amuro Ray does not make an appearance in the series either. The alternate ending presented in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation retcons the UC Gundam Universe possibly changing the events of ZZ Gundam dramatiaclly. Openings and Endings Openings: *''Anime Ja Nai'' (It's Not Anime) by Masato Arai (eps 1-25) *''Silent Voice'' by Jun Hiroe (eps 26-47) Endings: *''Jidai ga Naiteiru'' (The Era is Crying) by Masato Arai (eps 1-25) *''Issenman-Nen Ginga'' (Ten Million Years Galaxy) by Jun Hiroe (eps 26-47) Episodes # Prelude of ZZ # The Boy from Shangri-la # The Soldiers of the Endra # Mashymre's Passion # Judau's Determination # The Zssa Menace # The Gaza Storm # The Funeral Bells Toll Twice # Judau in Space # Goodbye, Fa # Start, Double Zeta! # Leina Disapears # Sister! # Colony of Illusion, Part 1 # Colony of Illusion, Part 2 # The Argama's Close Quarters Combat # Recover the Core Top # Haman's Dark Shadow # Puru & Axis # Tearful Cecilia, Part 1 # Tearful Cecilia, Part 2 # Judau's Sortie # Earth Ablaze # Fraternal Love on the South Seas # Rommel's Face # Masai's Heart # Leina's Blood, Part 1 # Leina's Blood, Part 2 # Runaway Roux # Blue Team, Part 1 # Blue Team, Part 2 # Beyond the Salt Lake # Afternoon in Dublin # Kamille's Voice # The Sky is Falling! # Puru Two's Descent # The Neo Argama # Iron Wall of the Jamru Fin # The Second Coming of Sarasa # Vision of Tigerbaum # Rasara's Life # Core-3 Maiden, Part 1 # Core-3 Maiden, Part 2 # Emary: Wilting Flower # The Battle of Axis # Vibrations # Warrior, Again... Characters and Voice Actors Category:Series Category:Universal Century